Before her Blackened Heart, Before her Darkened Soul
by judemadison14
Summary: Before the curse,before vengeance,before magic became power,before Rumpleshiltskin, before her true loves death and before Snow White.Their was a young, beautiful, loving girl. Just a 10 year old girl living in the Enchanted Forest with her magic&power obsessed mom and her nervous father, Regina's life is far from the perfect until her 16th birthday&the best b-day gift ever


**Prologue**

Beautiful,my dear Regina." says my mother Cora breathing down my neck. We both stand in my room the wide windows open letting the cool summer night air rush in to the room. The silver moon shinning brightly in to the dark black stand in front of my floral full length mirror. I look at both of our reflections. My mother her beautiful long silky brown hair tied up on the top of her head in a bun and her long choclate brown dress flowling around us on the floor, and me, my hair in the same hairstlye as my mothers lovely hair except with a few losse strands the hang down the side of my face. I'm wearing a long flowing pale purple dress, that reaches the ground with a long trail gracefully flowing behind it and fits me absolutly perfectly as my mother grinns mysteriously at the image in the mirror." A prince will someday want to marry you at these royal balls"she says playing with one of the losse strands of hair that hangs down."Mother?" I say turning around to face her "Why do I have to marry a prince?"Because my dear, that is how you will get power. And power my dear is very important in life" she explains. " But what about true love? In my books-' " Love is weakness" my mother says cutting me off." my dear Regina, and don't forget that" she finishes before tapping my nose softly and then turning me back around to face the mirror again."Someday you will be Queen" she says proudly and confidently. I stare at our reflactions in the mirror I see her flick her wrist and in a cloud of green smoke I see a beautiful silver crown with sparkiling diamonds and a black gem stone in the middle of it appear in her hands. " How-how did-did ypu do that mother?" I ask innocently, my voice shaking. " Magic" she smirks and places the croen on top of my silky black hair on the hop of my head, so that I look like a true fairytale princess. " Magic is power Regina"

That was the first time my mother had used magic in front of me and got me ready for my first birthday ball where she wanted me to marry some prince. I was only ten years old. Even though I ws only ten, I still remember three things from the summers night that I still remember to this day. 1. Love is weakness 2. Magic is power 3.I'm going to be Queen. But the same thing still remains to this day, 6 years later. I don't believe in any of them...

**Before her Blackened Heart, Before her Darkened Soul**

Adrenaline rushes through my blood as I run down the grassy hill from my house. I can feel the fresh cold wind blowing into my face. I run as fast as I can towards the stables, where I see Henry standing outside waiting "Father" I say running up to him happily, smiling and laughing. "Did you get her?" I ask excitedly almost out of breath. "Well it is your 16 birthday isn't it?" He says teasingly and he holds his hand out. I take his hand and he leads me into the stables. " Okay close your eyes" I close my eyes as my father leads me further into the stables. "Okay, open them"He whispers into my ears and he steps in front if me wanting to see my face.I open my eyes and I see a beautiful black horse eating some hay. She looks up at me with her big brown eyes. I look at my father and smile warmly" Oh thank you Daddy!" I throw my arms around him and hug him tightly and slowly walk over to the beautiful birthday horse. I slowly brush her mane with my hands. " Hello girl" I coo. "I'm glad that you like her" Henry says walking up behind me " I don't like her" I say turn my head back to look at him. His face falls. " I love her" I smile laughing. " You almost had me Regina" says my father laughing. Suddenly the door on the other side of the stables burst open and they bang loudly as they hit the wall. My father and I both turn startled by the noise. I turn and see my mother standing there. Her long brown hair tied up in a bun on the top of her head, and her long flowing brown dress trails behind her. "Happy Birthday dear" she says smiling as she slowly strides into the stables, her long train flowing behind her. " Thank you mother" I force a smile. " Did you see? Daddy got me my very own horse. She's the best birthday gift ever" I say, softly stroking the soft mane of the horse. " Yes. I did see. Even though I told your father that you weren't ready for your own horse yet*She says through her teeth as she walks over to my father glaring at him. My father like any would steps back afraid, of her. " I'm sure Regina will take good care of her, and she will be is your daughter after all" He quickly adds in. Hoping not to get my mother mad. My mother quickly turns her head and looks at me and smiles slightly." That she is. Be careful my dear. While riding. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you while you were riding the horse" She says strolling back towards the stable doors. " That's why I've gotten a stable boy, he will teach you to ride properly Regina. And he will manage the stable and the horses." She turns back to look at my father and I, she holds her hand up and a young boy appears in front of her. He tries to keep his balance from the teleportation, but he trips on the hay behind him and he falls to the ground. Luckily falling in the soft appears dazed and a bit confused at first, looking around wondering where he is. Dressed in some old, slightly dirty and ripped riding gear and clock,he looks about 17. Some of his short dark brown hair covers his eyes as he flicks it out of the way. I see his big brown eyes as he turns as sees my mother and shuffles away nervously and afraid of her."This is the stable boy that is now working for me. He is the one that will give you the riding lessons. I don't want anything to happen to you my dear"She smiles at me and then she looks at the young boy before turning on her heel and walking out of the stables." Henry! Are you coming?! " She shouts after my father. I turned look at my father looking scared"Yes-yes. Co-Coming" my father stutters before quickly running after her. I turn to my new beautiful birthday steed and brush my finger through her soft mane before turning back to look at the young boy, who's nervously fiddling with his fingers. I tilt my head before say softly" I'm Regina. So your the stable boy who's going to teach me to ride" I say excitedly. I slowly stride towards him" I can't wait to ride. I've always want to ride a horse" He sits there quietly and nervously. "You don't have to be afraid. I won't bite you know" I say with a friendly smile. " Hello Miss Regina. It's a pleasure to-to meet your acquaintance" He say quietly looking down at his feet before turning his head to look behind him at the stable doors. "My mother... " He turns and looks at me. " It's okay... Most people are quite frightened of her and her magic. Did my mother force you to work for us and to teach me how to ride?" I tilt my head curiously. "Well it's a long story... I needed work. Your mother gave me work to work in your stables my lady." He says quietly.I smile slightly" Well you don't have to sit there nervously and silently. I'm not like my mother. I'm sure we will be great friends..." I narrow my eyes. " What was your name again?" I ask wanting to be friends with the young brown haired boy, and holding my hand out to help him up. He takes my hand and he stands up and dusts off some of the hay stuck to his cloak. And I look into his big brown eyes and I can see that he trust me and is not afraid or nervous anymore as a big smile appears on his lips as he bows respectively to me and replies." Daniel. My name is Daniel, my lady"


End file.
